Gravity Falls: Pacifica's New Road
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Pacifica runs away and turns to the Pines. New up rises happen in Gravity Falls, and a new beginnings. Things get crumpled and new things are built in place. And with Pacifica by their side, what is the worst that can happen? [Please review. Thank you.] book 1
1. Chapter 1

"Glad to have things back to normal, huh sis?"

"You can say that again Dipper!"

"Mabel! Stop shoving gummy worms up your nose! That is just disgusting."

Mabel kept on laughing and shoving the gummy worms up her nose, and I ran over to her to try and get her to stop.

"Give me the worms Mabel! You've already shoved enough up your nose already!"

"Nope! Still room for more!"

The two of us struggled against each other, as I tried to removed the bag of gummy worms that she held in one hand and she kept trying to push me away with her feet.

"Hey you two! How is a man like me suppose to watch TV while you keep fighting over some stupid food!"

We both stopped at Grunkle Stan's words and stared at him, with wide eyes. All he gave us was a grumpy face, and Mabel spat the worms out of her nose and onto the carpet.

"Ew, that is just even more gross now Mabel."

"Um, you two kids might want to watch this."

"What is so important on the news, Grunkle Stan?"

"Your Northwest friend."

Both Mabel and I turned the TV, and we saw the Northwest Manor was on it. We both stared at it blanked faced, as Pacifica's parents walked out with scared faces on them. Within the next moment Shandra Jimenez came onto the TV.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, what is the news that you have for Gravity Falls?"

Mr. Northwest cleared his throat before speaking and quickly adjusted his tie. I could see that he was a bit nervous, scared, and possible very angry on the inside.

"Our daughter, Pacifica Northwest, she has vanished. There are no traces of her anywhere on the manor's grounds, and we have police looking for her at this moment. Please if anyone finds her or sees her at all, inform us and the police immediately."

"How long has she been missing?"

"Since this morning from what her mother and I believe."

"Do you know why she went missing?"

"She left no note or sign of why she is gone. But she will be found and brought back home where she belongs!"

Mr. Northwest gave off the most dead serious face ever, and right next to him his wife fainted. Within an instant he was down by her side soothing her, as his wife cried out Pacifica's name.

"Okay, why did Pacifica run away?"

"I don't know Mabel, but we are going to find out!"

The two of us thrust our fists into the air, and the doorbell rang a moment later.

"After I answer the door!"

"YEAH!"

"That is nothing to say yeah about Mabel."

"Darn it. Thought I got the yeah right this time."

I headed over to the front door, and opened it up an annoyed expression on my face. The annoyed expression soon dropped from my face, and I saw Pacifica standing right in front of me.

"Dipper, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pacifica-"

"Don't say my name out loud okay? My parents will here you and find me immediately. That is how good my butler is with his hearing."

"Okay, I won't. But what are you doing here?"

"I ran away alright! I'm all over the news by now, I guess. I never ran away before, and you were the first person that I thought of. Please you got to help me or something, Dipper, I am desperate here to get away from my family and everything else that involves me family!"

I leaned out the door a small bit, and looked around. No one else was with her, except for two bags. Sighing deeply, I motion her inside quickly. She quickly walked in with both bags in her hands, and I closed the door behind the two of us.

"Mind explaining what is going on, Pacifica?"

"I will, get Mabel in the room. She might want to hear this too."

"MABEL! Get in here!"

Mabel soon came into the room riding Waddles, while shoving gummy worms up her nose again.

"Is she shoving gummy worms up her nose?"

"Yup, and I bet those are the ones that were also on the carpet too."

"Okay that is gross."

"Glad that we can agree on that. So what's up? Care to tell us the whole story?"

Mabel spat the worms into a trashcan and stared at Pacifica too. Pacifica took a deep breath, and I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Ever since I let the commoners into the Northwest Manor when we held the Northwest Fest, my parents have been putting strict rules on me. Too strict to be in fact."

"Okay, your parents were always strict wit you Pacifica, no difference there."

"You're wrong their Mabel. My father is close enough to abuse me with the power that he has over me. For the past week or so, they both of have been pressuring and instructing me each day by the minute. Whenever I didn't obey, my dad would put me in my room and lock both the door and the window. It wasn't until last night, when I finally manage to unlock the window and get out while my parents were still asleep."

"Okay, that is horrible. Your parents are really mad at you, huh?"

"Yeah, and they are even more mad now that I ran away. It's going to be a lot worst for me and it will get worst. You guys have to do something, please! Just keep me away from the monsters that I call mom and dad!"

"Mabel, get Grenda and Candy. Time for a make over."

"Wait what?"

"Yay! Makeover! This is going to be so much fun!"

We watch Mabel run over the phone in the kitchen, and quickly dialed a number.

"Is she even allowed to give makeover's or that sort of stuff?"

"Relax, how else did she, Grenda, and Candy get pretty for the party that your family held?"

"True, they did have good looks. I'll give them credit for that. Wait, she can't tell them my name over the phone. The police might be listening in."

"Mabel! You can't say her name over the phone!"

"Okay! Hey Candy, Grenda! It's Mabel. Makeover time! See me in the shack soon!"

"This is going to be torture for you, Pacifica."

"So they are going to do it themselves, and not hire any hairstylist to do it or that sort?"

"Nope, just them and just them alone."

"I'm scared."

"You'll get use to it over time."

"And if I can't, Dipper?"

"Trust me, you will get use to it. I've been sharing a room with Mabel my whole life, and I'm use to it."

There was soon a banging on the door, and I quickly open it up. Rushing in was Candy and Grenda with bags full of make up, hair supplies and a bunch of other girly hair stuff.

"Time to get make up on, Candy!"

"Ne, sigan-i hwajang-eul hal su issseubnida!" [Korean for Yes, lets do makerover.]

"Umm what language did she speak?"

"Korean. I know, pretty cool."

"Do you know what she even said?"

"Nope, and I do not want to know."

"So you got no one to translate what she said at all?"

"My family is not like your family Pacifica, so welcome to the world of not being so rich or famous. If you want to blend in with everyone else at Gravity Falls, then you need to stop acting rich, snobby, famous, and everything else and just be cool, natural and not like the you that you act every single day of your life."

"Teach me."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two hours, all that I heard upstairs was screaming, complaining, yelling, and a lot of back talking from all four girls from upstairs. Finally everything grew quiet, and it was kind of scary.

"Dude, should we like, go check up on them?"

"We will when they call for us to come and see."

"Dude, it's like too quiet up there. I'm kind of scare to see."

"So am I, maybe we should have stayed and evaluated on what they did to Pacifica. Do you agree Soos?

"You have me there with you, Dipper. We should have agreed to stay up there and watch them torture her."

"Yeah, but we spared her the laughter of seeing her torture for exploding hot dogs dipped in oil instead."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Soos and I stared at the microwave as we saw the greasy looking hot dogs slowly rotate, and quickly caught fire. The two of us were grinning wildly, and shouting explode to see what will happen. And in the end, the microwave caught fire, then the hot dogs exploded._

_The two of us cheered wildly at the scene, and high five each other. _

* * *

"Good time dude, good time."

We soon soon heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs and Mabel bursting into the kitchen. She had this wide grin on her face, and I could feel the fear starting to rise up in me.

"Dipper! Soos! Get up there right now! We are done with our creation!"

She soon pounded out of the room, and i could hear our bedroom door slam shut.

"Come on Soos, lets go."

The two of us headed upstairs, and walked to the room that Mabel and I shared, which now became a hair, make up, and clothing studio. Knocking on the door, Candy opened it and we all saw Pacifica sitting on a stool, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had been cut short an inch or two above her shoulders, dyed brown, no earrings, make up had been removed, and a different style of clothes. Black shorts, white sneakers and a jade green shirt.

"So who is going to pass out first out of you two guys?"

"Yeah! I want to see a guy pass out!"

"Don't forget about Candy wanting to see this, Grenda!"

"Soos who is going to faint first?"

"Dude, definitely not me. I believe that is going to be you fainting in two seconds."

"I am not fainting in two seconds."

"Two. One. And face slam!"

My faced slammed into the floor, and I felt like I stayed there for a while, until someone splashed cold water on to me. And Pacifica was standing right in front of me with a glass in her hand.

"What!"

"Um, you fainted for like three whole minutes."

"I did, wow, that is so unexpected of me. So what are we going to do now with Pacifica?"

"Dipper you need to train her to act normal and stuff, and you know relax. Us girls will teach her how to be like a true girl and how to have fun with other girls!"

"Okay, so I help her during the day and you help her during the night. Great, that means multiple sleepovers."

"Dipper, it's okay. Whatever happens during the whole sleep over and training with you I'll pay. I did bring a miniature bag full of money. Counted it last night there should be twelve grand in it. So it's covered."

"Okay then, we begin tomorrow. Girls you take over for Pacifica tonight and teach her the basics of sleepover. Please keep your glee's and yelling to a low level okay? I will be doing a bit of studying and I need to concentrate."

"You can count on us bro!"

Mabel slapped my arm harshly, and I rubbed it for a few moments while walking out of the room. Soos followed after me, and we kind of hanged out for a while.

The night soon approached and so far, no one in Gravity Falls has found Pacifica yet, from what was going on the news. There was soon a knock on the door, and I quickly answered it. Standing in front of me was Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

"Evening gentlemen, so what brings you here?"

"We came to see if you have seen Pacifica Northwest in the area. Have you?"

"Nope, not at all. Just me, Grunkle Stan, Soos, my sister and her two friend Candy and Grenda. No one else."

"Positive about that?"

"I am very certain about that, officers. Would you like something to drink before you go?"

"No thanks, we were going to get some donuts and coffee before we head back to the station. Let's go Durland."

"Woohoo donuts! Can we get some with sprinkles?"

"Of course, as many sprinkles that you want."

I closed the door behind me, and swiped the back of my hand across my forehead. I hope that I never have to lie to officers again.

"You lied to a bunch of cops to protect me?"

"Um yeah I did. You're not that bad you know, and if what you said is true about your parents then you deserve some time away from them. For now, lets make sure that you keep a low profile, and you don't do anything crazy okay, Pacifica?"

"Okay, and thanks for protecting me. I owe you."

"So what are you doing downstairs?"

"The three of them fell asleep during the middle of a board game, and I got bored. So I decided to come downstairs and see what you were up too."

"Do you really want to know, Pacifica?"

"Yes, cause I still don't know why you brought that journal to the Northwest Fest. So yeah, I want to know."

"Okay, I'll show you. Follow me."

I led Pacifica to the backroom that Soos uses as a break room for his breaks.

"Okay, right now this is the most private room of the house and I will show you the contents of the journal. But you have to promise me, that you will not tell anyone or show anyone this journal at all."

"I promise, but do you trust me about knowing all of this? I mean, I was mean and rude to you, Mabel and her friends for a while until the whole golf war and now look at me. I am hanging out with all of you, while hiding from my parents."

"Hey, relax. The two of us, we kind of bonded at the party while trying to stop that ghost from turning everyone to wood. Plus, you went against your parents and saved everyone. So yeah, you get to know about this whole journal and stuff."

"Okay, guess you do trust me. And I trust you."

I pulled the book out from my vest pocket, and showed it to her. Opening it up and pulling out the fluorescent light, we both began to read the book.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning sun soon rose up, and I stretched a small bit. Last night flew by quickly, and I barely recalled anything that happened at all. All that I can recall was Pacifica coming here for help; Mabel and her friends giving her a makeover; and reading the journal. . . . with her.

I read the journal with Pacifica Northwest.

Looking around the room, I saw that Pacifica was on the other end of the couch, sound asleep. I stretched a small bit, and I heard something fall onto the floor. Looking down, I saw the journal on the ground with a sticky note on it.

_**Pretty cool journal Dipper. To let you know, I wrote some secrets about my family in it. Read it if you want, and if you want to expose it to the news after I plan to go back to my family later on, go ahead. – Pacifica.**_

I flipped open the journal to the back, and saw that a couple of the multiple blank empty pages were covered in writing. So far, only three pages front and back were covered with Pacifica's handwriting.

_**My family is broken. My mom and dad are insane. My whole family is nothing but liars. I've lied, but I was forgiven. Guess there is a person in Gravity Falls that cares about what I become in the future.**_

_**I hate my family. It is nuts to even be with them at the moment. They don't know what they have done has effected me. **_

_**Nathaniel Northwest didn't find Gravity Falls. Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esq., he's the one that found Gravity Falls. My family had a document that covered up the whole thing, until Dipper and Mabel showed me the whole thing. I feel like my family is nothing more than a shameful family. I can't believe that I am a Northwest.**_

I closed the journal, and stared over at Pacifica. She was still asleep, and I felt a sad look come onto my face. Guess she blames her whole last name and family for everything that has been a lie in her life. Can't blame her for hating herself.

I put the journal back into my vest pocket and just sat there at the other end of the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. Everything has been well. . . . Kind of cool since Pacifica came here.

Grunkle Stan is now fine with idea of her staying here, since she gave him seven hundred dollars in cash just to stay here, and not tell the police that she is here.

I hopped off of the couch, and left the room leaving the door cracked open. Walking out to the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and removed the cap from. I only took a small drink from it, until Mabel slapped me on the back and I spewed it back up.

"Mabel you could have killed me!"

"Where's Pacifica?"

"In Soos's break room asleep. Don't worry about it okay. You three girls fell asleep, she got bored, and we both went through the journal."

"YOU WENT THROUGH THE JOURNAL WITH HER! DIPPER ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Mabel, keep it down. Don't worry she was pretty cool with keeping it a secret. So don't worry about it. Plus, she added a few secrets of her own to the journal about her family. I only read the first page, before I got depressed and sad about it. She can't even believe that she is a Northwest. I think she left because she wants to start her whole life over and be someone new. She doesn't want to be the everyday Northwest that we know."

"Then why doesn't she just change her name? Problem solve."

"Mabel, it's not that easy. You need to get parent permission when you're as young as us, plus I think she just needs some air to think all of this through. Look we are going to have long days and long nights ahead of us, so best that we be prepared for whatever outcome comes at us."

"Okay, then. . . . Can we read the rest of the stuff that she wrote in the journal now?"

"Okay, okay. I guess reading dark secrets that someone wrote in the journal isn't such a bad idea. She also did say that we could read it and expose it to the news after she is back with her parents again."

"Oh! We get blackmail!"

"Good one, and yes, we get to blackmail her family."

"Wait, won't we also be blackmailing her too?"

"Yeah, we will. But if she knew that we were going to use it against her family, she would not have wrote it in my journal, but since she did write it in the journal and gave us permission to use it against her family, I guess she is okay with being blackmailed too."

I held the book out to Mabel, and she quickly read the first page, and nodded at me. Together we went to the living room, and set the book between us and read the rest of the secret that Pacifica had written in the journal.

_**There is a lot more lies in Gravity Falls about the whole Northwest Family. My family has to deal with a lot of crazy stuff that has happened here, and well . . . . Guess you can blame it on me and my family. Ever since I found the journal of Nathaniel Northwest, he has told all of the curses and everything else that has been placed on Gravity Falls. But he says it's all just a bunch of rumors and lies, nothing to believe. But I believe in it. And I know Dipper, Mabel, and with their friends and family believe it too about the entire crazy stuff happening.**_

_**To go further in dark secrets, during the party Dipper and I discovered a secret room which held all of the actual family portraits of my entire family lying and scheming against everyone. But there is a lot more hidden inside the manor. Found a map of the manor, and it turns out that there are multiple sub level floors under my house. Don't know what's down in there, but I will someday.**_

"Okay I think that is enough."

"You sure about that Mabel?"

"Yup."

"Okay. . . Should we wake up Pacifica?"

"Nope."

"Okay, want something to eat?"

"GUMMY WORMS!"

"NO! Not again."

"Dang it."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning flew by quickly, and we have been helping Pacifica adjust to a new life now. And that has proven to be kind of hard for her.

Since she comes from a rich and famous family, they have butlers that tend to her every need and assist her whenever. By the time it was noon, her face was on the counter and both Mabel and I eyes were wide open. Candy and Grenda, the two of them were both still asleep.

"How is this not getting in your head?"

"I don't know, it just won't! You try living in a mansion all your life with butlers that tend to your every need to where you barely have to lift a single finger!"

"Okay, enough of this stuff now. We get messy."

"Yay! Messy! Candy and Grenda, get up! We're going to get messy!"

We all heard the two of them running downstairs and Grenda had a really excited look on her face.

"Did someone say messy! I have been waiting for this moment since I met you guys! YEAH!"

"Yes, so has Candy."

"Wait, just how messy are we going to get?"

"Pretty messy, Pacifica, pretty messy! Time for ADVENTURE!"

For the next half hour, we walked in the woods looking for weird anomalies or strange creatures to come. Pacifica was kind of quiet as we walked through the woods, and I could tell that she was kind of creep out about this whole thing here.

Candy, Mabel, Grenda, Soos and Wendy went ahead and left the two of us quite a bit behind. Pacifica sat down on a fallen tree limb and I soon joined her.

"You okay?"

"Kind of. . . Just a bit worried. From here, I can see the manor and I have a feeling that my father is just staring out the window, wondering what is happening to his life and or. . . . Is very angry that I ran away and when he finds me is going to lock me away for a long time."

"Pacifica, look. You're going to have to face them one way or another and sometimes it takes time to gather the courage and face your fear. But for now, you can stay with us and see how things go for a while. Right now, you need a break from your family so you are welcome to stay with us and you can leave whenever you want."

I placed my hand on top of hers, and I could see a small blush come to her face. Guess this kind of embarrasses her a small bit.

"Promise not to tell them about this little conversation and the hand touch?"

"Promise on that, Pacifica."

"Thanks. Now let's catch up to them, before they have any more fun without us here."

The two of us ran off, and we quickly caught up to the group before they even noticed that the two of us were gone for a few minutes. Mabel had found a bird nest and climbed up the tree with Wendy, Candy and Grenda were on Soos's shoulders having fun and yelling with joy.

"Dipper get up here! An egg just hatch!"

"You have to see this dude, this is like amazing. The miracle of hatching and new life has come into this world in the process!"

"Ah! Bad birds get away from my cuteness!"

The five us stared up the tree, and saw Mabel and Wendy going against the two parent birds. Sighing a small bit, I called up to the two of them.

"Get away from the nest! They think you are going to steal their babies! So get down already!"

Mabel and Wendy accidentally fell out of the tree, and landed on top of Soos, Grenda and Candy. The five of them burst out laughing, and I kind of joined in with them. I looked over at Pacifica, and I could see a small smile starting to form on her face.

"Go ahead and laugh, we all laugh at stuff like this."

"If I did something like that, my parents would reprehend me for a good hour, then send me to my room."

"Well, not here. Come on do something exciting for once okay? There is no one here to hold you back, except yourself. So enjoy it while you can, being a bit rule free."

"Okay, I'll try and give it my all. And to let you know, it was pretty funny seeing that happen. Wish that I caught it on video though."

"Sometimes Pacifica, some things don't need to be on video, you just have to remember the fun that you had and it will make you laugh."

"Never really thought about that."

The seven of us started walking again, and exploring the woods. Mabel kept on finding birds nests and or squirrel holes, and was constantly getting attacked. But the reason for the squirrels was to put sweaters on them.

I kind of got annoyed after a while of Mabel trying to dress up the squirrels and I finally told her to stop. For a long while, we spent the next few hours exploring, laughing, and having fun. . . . And getting chased by the gnomes. . . . Until Mabel pulled out a whistle and blew it at them, which made them run away.

Pacifica was quite impressed, and actually high-five Mabel. Guess, there is a major change coming to Pacifica's heart. And I think having us around and being free from her parent's rule, has soften up Pacifica and made her see a different side to everything around her.

Pacifica had a lot of fun with us, and she kind of pretty helpful with the adventures that we had together. We all got mentally scarred for a small bit, but that only lasted for one entire night until we saw a really cool movie on TV, that distracted us. Going against gnomes; a unicorn for some unknown reason; That Thing again. . . . It took our candy once more and we managed to hypnotize it with the TV and got it out of the house; and a few more random yet scary and crazy things happened to us.

Pacifica's stay turned into three weeks, and we had a lot of fun and really great adventures. . . . And one that caused us all to play golf for the whole day. The mini-people of the gold course came back, and we just batted them around with golf clubs until they ran off screaming.

Lying against the side of the Mystery Shack, we all kind of relaxed for a bit until I look over at Pacifica and saw that she was staring in the direction of her family's mansion. Something was on her mind, that was for sure.

"You okay, Pacifica?"

"Still worried about what my parents are doing right now. For the past three weeks ever since I came here, I have been wondering what is going on. I mean, they are my parents and most likely still looking for me. I am still so mad at them, and I just can't believe that they aren't doing much right now to look for me. How stupid are my parents?"

"Pacifica, I think it's time to set things straight with your parents. Time to tell that what they are doing is wrong and that it is time to do things the right way and consider that other people can just be like them! Now come on, we got a lot of sense to hit your smack your parents on the heads with."

She gave me a small smile, and nodded her head at me. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda nodded their heads at me too and the five of us ran off to Northwest Manor. It was time for Pacifica to face her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

I kicked the mansion doors open to Northwest Manor, and the five of us stormed inside. Servants were cleaning the place, and finally I saw Pacifica's father standing at the top of the stairwell. He didn't pay any attention to us at all, since he was instructing a servant on what to do.

"Hey Northwest! We need to have a conversation right now!"

He turned to us, and crossed his arms. I saw his eyes narrow, and behind me I heard Pacifica starting to back away but I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ah, Dipper Pines. . . And friends. What brings you here? And who is the new girl with you?"

That got Pacifica angry a bit.

"We need to talk dad. And bring mom into this conversation. It's time that we set things straight with our family."

Within the next two minutes, all of us were a large meeting room and Pacifica was sitting at one of the end of the table while her father was at the other end. This was a conversation that was dead serious now.

"What do you want to talk about Pacifica? And why did you invite them here?"

"To be witnesses, dad. What you have done, you think it is great and everything, but it isn't. It is wrong and horrible. And I can see that now, I'm not blind anymore. You think that being rich and everything else can get you out of everything, but it can't. Money can't get us out of everything here. And all of these rules that you have, it's too much. You need to learn that this is not the way to treat everyone here. The people of Gravity Falls are equal to us!"

"Pacifica Northwest that is enough!"

"I'm not even done! I called the government and they are already investigating this now. Plus, I gave them the security codes and everything to this house, and right now they are inside."

I could see the color in Mr. Northwest's face drop along with her mother's. This was too good to even see.

Within a split second, the doors to the meeting room opened up and Agent Powers stepped into the room. Right behind him was some other government guys too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, you are both under arrest. What you say will and shall be held against you in court."

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, how could you?! When your mother and I are out of jail, we will see what we will do about you!"

"I hope that you never get out of jail, dad. Until then, good luck behind bars."

The government agents led Pacifica's parents out of the room and we watch them from the window get into a government car. Pacifica let out a deep breath, and I guess she was now kind of relieved about being free from her parent's rule and control.

Agent Powers approached us, and we all turned around towards him. This could be bad news or good news.

"Miss Northwest, due to the fact that you are still a child we would have to put you in child services, but your head butler says that he would watch over you. So you are free to live here, but we will keep a government agent here to make sure things will be fine here."

"Fine with me, and keep my parents in prison as long that you can. They have a lot of service to do for the community. And make sure that they pay a lot of fees and all that. They owe some money for the community too."

"Very well then, have a good day Miss Northwest."

Agent Powers soon left the room, and we all kind of cheer for a small celebration. Things were going to be different now, and I think all of this will make a good or so impact on Pacifica and how she handles the world. And hopefully Pacifica's parents will learn a lesson.

Days past on, and Pacifica has been doing great so far. Less snobbish, stuck up, over drama and that sorts. She put her past behind and she is looking forward to a future that does not have any lies.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"Think Pacifica will be joining us for adventures?"

"I don't know. That is for her to decide for herself. Why?"

"I kind of liked it when she joined us for adventures. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was fun. And I'm looking forward to having fun with her again."

"Same Dipper! The very same thoughts!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, come on. Should be just enough to finish the job."

I was standing in front of machine that could open up a portal to like another world or something, and stole a lot of dangerous waste from a government waste facility.

"Whew. Can't be too careful with this stuff. Warnings. Blah, blah, blah. . . . Minor gravity anomalies. . . . I'm not givin' up now!"

I hit the main button the machine, and everything around me started to be lifted up. It was working. Working at last. Finally, everything changes. Today."

I soon left the lab, and headed back upstairs to get some sleep. Tomorrow everything will go according to plan, and no one is going to stop me at all.

_**[Going to Trigger and Powers]**_

"Hey, Powers. We've got a signal."

"Where is the signal coming from Trigger?"

"From the Mystery Shack. Owned by Stan Pines. You know that one kids uncle? The kid that summoned those zombies that nearly devoured us alive!"

I slapped Trigger across the face, and harshly stared at him in the eyes.

"Get a grip Trigger. I know what you are talking about. Time to get the big guns now and bring them here to Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"Will they believe us?"

"Did you get photo's of the zombies and every creepy yet weird thing that has happened here and around the mystery shack?"

"Yeah, I photos of everything."

"Then that is all the proof that we need."

_**[Gravity Falls will continue in another story. This is just the beginning.]**_


End file.
